The Primordials Awake
Takes place 1 year after The TBA Fifth book in the Heroes of Olympus Series. The Demigods won, Gaea's asleep, but what about her siblings? *different dimension than Atrox Triad Disclaimer I own the characters: *Jessica Stele *Stella Michaelson *Annie Litra All others are property of Rick Riordan Jessica's POV I've always wanted to be a half-blood. I love the Percy Jackson Series, but one thing about it always bothered me- Thalia, Percy, Luke, so many others just wanted a mortal life. And I think, even though I admire them all, that that is stupid. I'd give anything to have their lives. I think the only reason they want regular lives is because they've never had them, and they think they might be better somehow. They're not. I should know. My name is Jessica Stele. This is my story. I guess I should start the day of school pictures, the day my life changed forever. I walked into the horrifically average high school. My foster mother always tried to get me to wear dresses and pastels and a bunch of other stuff that made me want to barf, but I won out in the end. I wore my black-and-white horizontally striped army jacket, over a black tank top and black jeans. "Look who it is!" I stiffenedat the voice. Karrie, the school's most infamous mean girl. I sped up to try and pass them, to no avail. "Looking grungy as ever." Karrie's stupid friends laughed. I bet they didn't even know what grungy meant. I'd let myself get cornered. Karrie tried to stick her gum in my hair. I dodged, and one of her friends grabbed me. I punched her in the face. That's when it got weird. She flew like ten feet back. As I'd thrown the punch, it was almost like the shadows had collected around my fist to propel the hit. But no. I was no where near awesome enough to be... I couldn't even think it. Karrie looked from me to her fallen friend and back. Her grin was hungry; inhuman. "It is true." she said. Then her form started to shift. Her features became puggish and smashed. Her hair frizzed out. Her fingernails elongated into claws, her teeth into fangs, her clothes into piecemeal armor. I froze. My mind raced to my favorite Percy Jackson short story:Demigod Files: The Sword of Hades. Karrie. "Keres." I said aloud. Karrie was a Keres. But that would have to mean... "Not completely incompetent, then. Yes, half blood. I am a Keres." Half Blood. She called me a half blood. I was a half blood!!!!! I was facing an ancient monster I was almost sure was intent on killing me. The venom of the Keres was worse than almost any other poison, I knew that from the Demigod Files, and it was about to be used on me. So is it completely insane that I was exited? Karrie (the Keres, whatever) approached leisurely, apparently convinced of the fact that I stood no chance. "My mistress told me not to reveal myself until I was sure of who you were. But now I see. She'll be quite thrilled to... mmm.... meet you." something told me I did not want to meet this person. She reached out to touch me and I scrambed back. She smiled, amused. "I am not supposed to kill you until after you are delivered. But, she never did say I couldn't have a little fun." She raised her claw, but then stiffened like she'd been given an electric shock. The tip of a silver blade protruded from her stomach. She crumpled, revealing the girl standing behind her. She had curly orange hair that glowed faintly, like hot coals, and eyes that were such a dark blue they were almost black, like deep water. She wore black jeans, and a zipped-up neon orange leather jacket. She looked about my age, 13 or 14, and twirled a silver hunting knife in her hands. She crouched beside the fading daimone and held her knife to her throat."Alright. What's your buisness here? What are you doing out of the Underworld?" The Keres sneered at the girl. "I shall return to Tartarus soon anyway. You have no power over me, Daughter of Life." The girl smiled slyly. "But it's not my mother's powers I intend to use against you. It's my father's." The Keres looked confused, until the girl thrust her hand into open air and it dissapeared like she'd gone behind a green screen. When she pulled it back, her silver dagger was replaced by a crook of ivory. The Keres' eyes widened. "You are-" "The Half-Blood Magician? Yes. I see my reputation proceeds me. Now answer me." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stella, The Half-Blood Magician